The Clothes I Wear MXM
by Dukki-chan
Summary: Mello doesn't appreciate being cast aside for Matt's gaming addiction. Let's see what happens when he tries to take away Matt's favorite toy. MXM. Yaoi!


**Title: The Clothes I Wear**

**Pairing: MattXMello**

**Warning: YAOI. duh. Some fluff…I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello; they belong to the genius' behind DN, as well as to each other. :3**

Mello sat at Matt's computer, idly clicking around on some website or another, not really caring where all the links took him. Every few minutes or so, the blonde glanced back over his shoulder at Matt, whom was currently in full-on video game mode. The red head was bent over his PSP, goggles on, unlit cigarette barely dangling from his parted lips, gloved fingers madly clicking away at several different buttons at once. Mello knew from experience that Matt would not make for much company for the next hour or so.

_Sigh…_

Matt glanced up slightly at Mello's obvious annoyance. That had not been the first, nor would it be the last, time that Mello heaved a great sigh at the fact that Matt was paying attention to something other than him.

"Aren't you done with that fucking game _yet?_" Mello huffed. He spun around in his chair and fixed Matt with an irritated look.

The red head rolled his eyes, but did not look up from the screen. "No I am not. Patience, Mello, is a virtue." That was probably the wrong thing to say…

Mello stood, fists clenched. "Patience? I'll show you patience." In one fluid movement, the blonde snatched Matt's PSP from his hands, and stuffed it down the front of his pants. "There. Let's see how patient you are _now_." Mello smirked and crossed his thin arms over his chest.

Matt made a face. "Dude, that's disgusting." He pushed his goggles up onto his forehead and pulled a lighter from his pocket. But just as he was about to light up the cigarette he had been sucking on for the past quarter of an hour, Mello took that away too.

"Nah-ah. You've done enough smoking, too. You're gonna die from that shit some day, man." He tossed the cigarette as well as the lighter into the garbage bin.

Unperturbed, Matt pulled out a _second_ lighter and a _second_ cigarette from the drawer of his nightstand. "So what if I die from 'em? It's better than getting diabetes from _too much chocolate._ And could I please get my game back? God only know what kinda shit goes on in your pants, and I just bought that game." He leered up at Mello, obviously amused.

"Fuckin' bastard…" Mello grumbled. He removed the PSP from his jeans, but did not hand it back to Matt. Instead he turned the sleek black console around in his hands, examining it skeptically. "Why the hell do you even play this fuckin' thing? It's so idiotic."

"Idiotic? Coming from the kid who dresses in girls' clothing?" Matt snickered and indicated Mello's tight-fitting shirt.

Mello glanced down at his ensemble. Good thing Matt didn't know the jeans he wore were from the girls' section as well… "You're only jealous 'cause I'm not a fatty like you. You _wish_ you could pull off the clothes _I_ wear." Mello grinned, completely oblivious to the double-meaning his statement held.

Matt, however, was a little quicker on the up take. "So what if I do?" He blew a puff of smoke in Mello's direction.

It took Mello a moment, but finally he turned a satisfactory shade of pink. "I didn't mean…you know I wasn't…" He drifted off into half-hearted mumbled curses and shoved the PSP into his back pocket, where he knew Matt would never venture…or at least, to where he had never ventured before.

Matt slowly grabbed onto Mello's hips and guided him closer. The gamer nuzzled the hem of Mello's shirt, smirking devilishly. "Now how could I know what you were or were not implying? For all I know, you could be begging me to throw you down on this bed and do all sorts of naughty things to you." With his teeth, Matt pulled off the glove on his right hand and slipped it beneath Mello's t-shirt.

Mello's eyes grew wide and he flinched away slightly. "Y-Your hands are cold, damn it. Stop touching me!" He tried to pull out of his friend's grasp but to no avail. Eventually the blonde ceased his struggling and allowed Matt to tease his nipples with his fingers, shivering slightly.

Once he realized Mello was no longer going to resist, Matt pulled Mello down on top of him. Mello gave a soft noise of surprise; he had not been expecting that…

"So you're really not going to fight me, eh? Even though it's against all of your principles?" Matt smirked and put out his cigarette in the dish on the nightstand. He put his hands down the back of Mello's pants, gripping the blonde's ass rather roughly.

Mello automatically yanked on Matt's hair in surprise. "Obviously. But god damn it, Matt, do your hands _have_ to be so _cold?_" He gave a slight shiver.

Matt chuckled. "Why do you think I'm warming them up?" He wiggled his fingers.

"You're such an idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut up."

Before another word was spoken, Mello's lips came crashing down upon Matt's, if only to force the red head to follow orders. Vaguely, Mello pondered upon the fact that they were it was the middle of the day and anyone could come walking in; Near…Rodger…anyone. But, because he suddenly realized how much he loved the taste of cigarettes in Matt's mouth, Mello pushed those thoughts from his mind.

Matt, on the other hand, was thinking about something different entirely. Gently, he removed his hands from Mello's ass, and moved them instead into his back pockets. He almost chuckled as he grasped onto the end of his PSP.

It was then that Mello realized what Matt had been trying to do. "You bastard…" he breathed into Matt's mouth.

Matt gave Mello a last brief kiss and pulled away. "Just lemme finish this level…" He began to click away as if he did not have a very attractive, and horny, boy on top of him.

"You fuckin' suck," Mello grumbled.

"No," Matt disagreed, "That comes later." There was then the sound of gunfire from Matt's game and an announcer cheered,

"You _owned_ his ass!"


End file.
